helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ao
Ao (蒼; Blue/Ripe/Immature//Young) is Ishii Rika‘s second single after leaving Hello! Project, and her last released under the record label BM.3. It was released over three years after her previous single, Kotoshima. Unlike her previous release, this was released as her major debut single, available for sale everywhere. Songs from this single was used in the horror movie zoku, starring Rika Ishii. Tracklist #Kokoro (こころ; Feelings) #Aoi no Koro (蒼の頃; When I Was Young) #Jiro-san (次郎さん; Mr. Jiro) Single Information Kokoro * Arranged By – Kamata Masato * Lyrics By, Composed By – Ishii Rika * Recording & Mix Engineer – Hanaki Hideyuki (SOUND CREW STUDIO) * Acoustic Piano, Programming, Sound Producer – Kamata Masato Ao no Koro * Arranged By – Takahiro Yamautsuri * Lyrics By, Composed By – Ishii Rika * Mix Engineer – Takamura Masaki * Recording Engineer, Mix Engineer, Bass – Miyamoto Masayuki (MUTANT) * Guitar – Narikawa Masanori * Piano – Wada Haruhiko * Programming – Yamautsuri Takahiro Jiro-san * Arranged By – Yamautsuri Takahiro * Lyrics By, Composed By – Ishii Rika * Cello – Shika Udai * Recording & Mix Engineer – Miyamoto Masayuki (MUTANT) * Guitar – Narikawa Masanori * Programimng – Takahiro Yamauturi Credits * Design – Kon Tesun (JDC) * Mastering Engineer – Aikawa Yoichi * Executive Producer – Kawanashi Shingo * Artist Management – Okonogi Syunichi(JDC)* * Photographer – Inose Norico * Release Operator – Fukuda Naoya(JDC)* Comments Kokoro "I’ve sung this song in concert several times before, so maybe some of you remember it. There are so many people and we have all different bodies, different faces, different feelings but we all live in the same time. Please have a look at my feelings. If some of them reached yours as well, that’s the beginning of a new encounter." Ao no Koro "This song was the beginning to everything this time around: "Youthful days." This song was born when song producer Suzuki Kenji and music arranger Yamautsuri Takahiro helped me open the door to my own youthful days, which I had always been unable to do. The wounds I didn’t want for anyone to touch have been kept hidden up until when I started writing this song and put all of those feelings into it. I want you to feel and get a touch of a new side of me through this song." Jiro-san "I met him when I was just walking aimlessly around Shinjuku as per usual. We walked different roads and lived different days, but he’s very important to me and we wish for the same thing. Please meet him, Jiro, in this song."https://web.archive.org/web/20090726095440/http://www.ishiirika-aoikuma.com/disco/ao.html Trivia * Kokoro (こころ) can mean Heart, Mind, Spirit.https://www.edrdg.org/cgi-bin/wwwjdic/wwwjdic?1E * 蒼 (ao) literary means Blue / Green, but can also mean Unripe / Immature / Young.https://www.edrdg.org/cgi-bin/wwwjdic/wwwjdic?1E * Ishii released Chinrenka in 2015, which also was marketed as her major debut single. Video 石井里佳こころPV2009|Kokoro References External Links *Discography: Ishii Rika Official Web Site - mobile *IMDb *Official site for the movie *Ishii RIka Diary post about the release Category:2006 Singles Category:Indie Singles Category:Ishii Rika Singles Category:Solo Single